TURBO
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: Sonic's Wife Turbo is killed after a mission in Robotropolis fails. She leaves behind a son as well and they must learn to cope with the loss.


On a routine mission to Robotropolis something goes terribly wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 THE DEATH OF TURBO PRIME  
  
CHAPTER 1. TRAGEDY  
  
Turbo lived in Knothole Village with her mate Sonic the hedgehog and her sister Star the silver bat. Turbo had given birth a year ago to a little hedgehog male he was named Flash. Turbo was only twenty. She and Sonic were proud of their young son. Also there were a few eggs. Turbo not only had the power of speed but the power to morph into any animal. One of her ancestors had been a dragon. These eggs though were dinosaur eggs. There were six of them in the nest. Turbo was going on a mission with the Freedom Fighters into Robotropolis the home of the dreaded Dr. Robotnik. " Turbo are you ready to go?" Sonic asked. " Yes Sonic I am. I still think Flash should stay here though." Turbo told her husband. " Don't worry Turbo you and me are the fastest things alive nothing can catch us. Flash will be safe. And so will you. I would never let anyone or anything harm you." Sonic said. Hugging her. With that the two joined the others. Sally, Bunny and Antoine.  
  
They arrived in Robotropolis. " Sonic I need you and Turbo to create a diversion. While we cut the power supply." Sally said. " You got it Sal!" Sonic said. " Okay we distract Robotnik long enough. How long? Ten minutes? He might get suspicious. Meanwhile you get into the generators. Right?" Turbo said reassessing the plan. Despite the fact that Turbo had married Sonic. Sally and Turbo were very good friends. One thing Sally liked about Turbo was that even though she was a lot like Sonic. She often used her head in tight situations. Turbo could be stubborn at times and could seem indifferent. Sally knew that was not the case. Turbo was actually hiding a deep mental and emotional scar. Her father who was a hedgehog/fox crossbreed but looked mainly like a hedgehog. Had helped Robotnik with the coup. Her mother after giving birth to her younger sister had been separated from them. Her mother was a bat/hedgehog/dragon hybrid but looked like a bat. Turbo's sister Star was a secret agent and often was out of contact for days. Several of the Freedom Fighters had ridiculed Turbo and her sister for being the daughters of a traitor to the Mobian crown. That was until the two sisters had proven themselves to be very different than their father. " Yes that's right Turbo. And Turbo make sure Sonic doesn't get too cocky?" Sally reminded her. Turbo nodded in ascent.  
  
" Come on Sonic let's go keep Robotnik off their tails." Turbo said. Flash slept in a pouch on his mother's back. They rushed into the main area Robotnik ordered an attack the swatbots had come out and Sonic had run out. But Turbo was trapped he could only watch in horror as his wife tried to defend their infant son. " Run Flash! Run go to daddy!" Turbo told her son. He ran to his father. " Sonic get Flash out of here!" She yelled. " What about you?" Sonic asked. " Just Go! Before it's too late. If I don't make it Sonic I'm counting on you." She said. Sonic heavy hearted took off with their son. Turbo tried to run but tripped she had sprained her ankle and couldn't run. She was thrown in the roboticizer. As the beam shot through her instead of being roboticized she was electrocuted. She smashed out and took out the swat bots attacking her. She was bleeding from several wounds caused by the glass shattering. Flash came up to her he had gotten away from Sonic. He was about to be killed when his mother flung the swatbot against the wall with her homing attack. " Mommy!" He shouted. " Run! Run!" Turbo yelled at her son. He ducked as she retaliated against the swat bot. ZAP! A bolt from one of the bots had grazed Turbo. Flash ran out. He looked back his father had come up to get him. Turbo saw her chance a central pillar she ran with all her strength into the pillar and the ceiling collapsed. " Turbo! NO!" Sonic yelled. The others caught up to him. They helped him dig the rocks out they reached Turbo but they were too late. Turbo looked up she was injured mortally she was bleeding all over. " Sonic My time is short. Please take care of Flash and the eggs. I love you Sonic. Goodbye." Turbo said. Then she shuddered and lay still. " Sonic picked her limp, battered, bloody body up.  
  
The Freedom Fighters could hardly believe it Turbo was gone. They then realized that the entire building complex in which the roboticizer was built had been destroyed! Turbo in her last act had unknowingly taken out one of Robotnik's most terrible weapons.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2. TO THE STARS/ AFTERMATH  
  
" Turbo where will I turn without you?" Sonic asked his dead mate. Suddenly Turbo's body transformed into a golden dust ball. To the Stars Sonic To the Stars. Turbo's voice called out. With that the golden form traveled up to the stars and the constellation Draco. Everyone watched breathless. As the spirit reached the stars they all moved around Turbo's spirit ball as if to greet the newcomer. Then they exploded forming the shape of a dragon then turned back into stars. One star winked at them it had to be Turbo's star. Apparently Turbo had enough dragon in her to be admitted to the dragon's heaven. The Freedom Fighters started to leave. Sonic stood watching. " Sonic we have to go back to Knothole." Sally said to her friend. Flash stood watching He called for his mother again and again. He wasn't answered. Sonic came up to him. " Why did mommy leave? Is she asleep?" Flash asked his father. Sonic didn't know how to explain to his son. Flash was only thirteen months old. They returned to Knothole Village. " What should I tell the kid Sal? He's way to young to understand that Turbo's not coming back. Even I'm having a hard time realizing that." Sonic told his friend. " You should just tell him the truth. He'll find out sooner or later." She replied. Sonic nodded. And went off to his hut. He still ran as fast as ever but nothing even running seemed to make him happy except Flash. Flash was all that he had left that could remind him of Turbo.  
  
" Flash your mom's not coming back." He said to Flash. " Why? Doesn't she love us?" Flash asked. " It's not that. She didn't have a choice son. She died." He said. " Died what does that mean? Is that why she left?" He asked Flash was confused. " When some one dies that means they're not alive anymore. They can't walk or do anything. They leave their body behind and go to the afterlife. Your mom is gone for ever she can never come back. You'll understand someday." Sonic sighed seeing Flash was confused more than ever. " You're not going to die are you?" He asked. " No at least I hope not. One never knows with this war going on. I lost my mom and dad when I was three I was raised by my Uncle until I was five he was then roboticized and I've been on my own for a long time. I won't let that happen to you." He told Flash.  
  
CHAPTER 3. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT  
  
" It's my fault Unc. I let her down. I promised her just before we left that she'd be safe that I'd never let anything happen to her. She must have died thinking I didn't love her. When I did and I still do. I'd give anything to have her back." Sonic said to his Uncle. " It's not fair she should have known better. That was Robotnik. It's all her fault." Flash said. " Oh it's not either of your faults. It's not Turbo's fault. It is nobody's fault. The great circle of life has begun. But not all of us arrive together in the end." Uncle Chuck told his Nephew and grandnephew. " But Uncle Chuck. I miss her so much so does daddy." Flash said. " You will always miss her. But she will always be with you as long as you remember the things she taught you and what she did. In a way you'll never be apart for you are all still a part of each other." Uncle Chuck said.  
  
" Sonic during the Great War I lost my parents too and my girlfriend. You and your parents were the only family I had left. But they died too. You must be strong and go on Mobius is depending on you Sonny boy. Your son, your friends. Turbo wouldn't want you to stop fighting just because she's gone." Uncle Chuck finished. " I wish I could believe you Unc. I wish I could." Sonic muttered. They went back to the hut. Turbo's nest of eggs was there. They would never know their mother. Sonic sensed that he and Flash were not alone. " I've heard about Turbo." A voice said. From the shadows…  
  
CHAPTER. 4 AGENT STAR RETURNS  
  
" Who's there? Show yourself!" Sonic said. Out of the shadows stepped a female bat she was silver and wore a blue tube top and khaki shorts her boots were black and silver. She was about five years younger than Turbo. " Star what are you doing here?" Sonic asked his sister in law. Good question for Star was rarely ever seen by any of the Knothole Freedom Fighters even though she was one of them for she was a secret agent. " Correct Sonic. It is I Star Agent #022 of the M.I.A. but I am not here on business matters. When the Princess told me of my sister's death I came as fast as I could." Star explained. " Daddy who is that?" Flash asked his father. Flash had never met his aunt. For one thing Star was very hard to contact and another she and Turbo hadn't been as close as everyone thought.  
  
Sonic had heard Turbo say she and her sister used to argue a lot when they were younger. " That is your Aunt Star she is your mom's sister. Star this is my son Flash and this nest they are our last hope for the future." Sonic explained to both. Star looked at her sister's nest. " I hope you are taking care of them properly." Star said to Sonic. " Yes I make sure the eggs stay at a constant temperature and safe. Now you want to know about Turbo. All right I'll tell you. That day started just like any other the sun was out and it was nice out. We went into Robotropolis to sabotage the main and backup generators. Turbo and I were to act as a diversion. She had brought Flash with us. I told her he would be safe and not to worry before we left. Turbo got captured and was about to be roboticized. When she broke out she looked like she had been electrocuted. She was surrounded by swat bots. Flash ran to her and the bots tried to kill him. She struck back she got shot at and she told Flash and I to run. Then she slammed into a pillar with what remained of her strength and brought down the entire building complex in which the roboticizers were stored. When we got to her it was too late. She died in my arms then she went up to the constellation Draco where her ancestors are. It's my fault I told her I would keep her safe. I failed. You probably hate me know. Thinking I killed her. I didn't mean to. I…" Sonic started to cry. Star knew he was really sad about this Sonic rarely ever cried. " It's not your fault Sonic it's Robotnik's fault. If he hadn't built that machine in the first place none of this would ever happen. I need to go now. Good bye." Star said and then she flew away.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5. THE EGGS HATCH  
  
The time finally came for Turbo's eggs to hatch. Sonic and Flash watched as they broke open. The first one hatched out came a baby brontosaurus the next one was a triceratops, a female hedgehog hatched from another and two iguanodons hatched and one dragon.Sonic named them the brontosaur was named Swiftfoot, the triceratops was named Trina, The two iguanodons were named Achillies, Glacia and Bolt was the dragon and the little hedgehog was named Rocket. All six of the eggs had hatched. No they will never know their mother. But they will know of her great deeds. Sonic thought as he remembered what he had said to Star.  
  
Rocket looked so much like her mother. Everyone saw the new children. From her star Turbo watched as her children hatched. That night as they fell asleep they heard a gentle voice singing to them. Come stop your crying. It will be all right. If I could I'd take your hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry.  
  
For ones so small I know you're strong. I will protect you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I'll be there don't you cry. For you'll be in my heart. You'll be in my heart. We'll be together now and forever always. Cause you'll be in my heart. The voice stopped.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6. THE FINAL BATTLE  
  
Sonic sped into Robotropolis he had a score to settle. He took out any swat bots in his path. He did not make any sarcastic jokes for once he was serious dead serious. Sonic. A voice called. It was Turbo's voice. He stopped. " What is it Turbo?" Sonic asked. Why are you doing this? She asked. " You know why. Robotnik was responsible for your death. I'm going to put an end to his evil once and for all. If I die at least I will be with you." Sonic explained to his wife's spirit. Sonic you cannot die. I'm sorry I wish I could be with you too for all eternity. But eternity for you has to wait. You have to raise our children you are basically all they have left. If you die for revenge you will not be with me. If you die for Mobius on this day and for freedom you will be with me. Think of what you are doing the time has come to defeat Robotnik but you need the others or you will fail. She said. Then she disappeared. Sonic not wanting to let her down went and got the others.  
  
They all fought and were winning. Sonic saw Robotnik he went after Robotnik.  
  
" Your reign of terror has ended Robotnik. I will stop you. For Mobius, For freedom, for Turbo, for my friends and my family." He called. The two fought Robotnik shot at him once he hit Sonic in the arm. " AUGGGH!" Sonic screamed as he fell. " I think not rodent. I think it is you who will die." Robotnik said. He held Sonic down with his foot and held the laser rifle to his head. Then all of a sudden. A beam of light struck Robotnik Zap! The rifle went off and it hit Sonic in the stomach. He saw Turbo's spirit she was fighting back. She unleashed another light beam and hit Robotnik. Sonic gathered up his waining strength and bull rushed Robotnik at top speed. " For FREEDOM!" Sonic yelled as he buzz sawed through Robotnik and the evil man fell in half and fell into a deep pit. Robotnik was dead at last. Sonic lay there watching as his blood gushed out of his wound. He knew he would die. Once again he had let Turbo down. The Freedom Fighters came to Sonic when they found him.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7. THE TIME HAS COME  
  
Sonic it is time. Turbo called. " I thought I wouldn't die I didn't mean to be killed. Can you save me so our children will have at least one parent?" Sonic asked. Turbo shook her head. He knew she couldn't save him. Then he asked the question every dying person wants to know. " Turbo before I join you I ask did I make a difference did I save Mobius." He asked. You have Sonic. You fulfilled your destiny and now it is time. Come with me. Our children will never be alone you weren't alone. I was always watching over you. Come my husband. Turbo said extending her hand. Sonic took it and they left the mortal world behind. They were now both stars in the constellation Draco. In those golden years Princess Sally and her son and daughter who were half brothers to Turbo's children for it was Sonic's destiny to be the throneless king of Mobius and Turbo's children were raised by her as if they were her own. Sally led the people of Mobius in a glorius time unsurpassed by any. And when times grew most desperate. The star of Turbo and Sonic shone more brightly than ever. 


End file.
